tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Yates-Reeves
Jessica Yates-Reeves is the fifth main antagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a mentioned antagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). She is a Reeves Strong member, and villain counterpart of Lop Carol and Sid Winter. Character Bio Jessica really hated her family so much, she wanted to get out of their situation. She finds a perfect man best fitting in her life. She found Ronald Reeves as her true love. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators (fantasy) *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *The Moment Spirit Sealife *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Jessica has a long green hair with brown streaks, but has a shaved part on the left side, but only brown (her natural hair color), and has green makeup. She wears mostly green with black and brown, and wears a tank top, a leather jacket, denim shorts, leggings, fingerless gloves, and shoes. In the prequel, she has her hair not shaved, and it is fully brown before spring Trivia * Jessica's sisters are named Genna (older), and Alaina (younger), and younger brother named Josh, but they don't go to the same school as her. * Jessica prefers Ronald's family than her family. * Jessica does not like Darkest Hour. In fact, she want to kill Aaron Deal with punching. Her husband has multiple members to think. ** Alaina will not be happy if that band is gone. * The reasons Jessica moved away from her family, is because they all like to listen to heavy-metal, and Alaina playing heavy-metal, but Jessica does not like heavy-metal at all. * Jessica is the only member of Reeves Strong that is female to their band. ** Krista Ulrich hates when there is a band with only male guitarists and female bassists, and Reeves Strong and the Moment Spirit don't get along well. * Jessica is always a tomboy. Interestingly, she is best describes as her counterpart that is female is the type of that, too. ** All Reeves Strong female fans are tomboys as well. * Jessica is one of the members of Reeves Strong that acts like she's the leader to the band. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dead back in Present Category:Backup Vocalists Category:Bassists Category: Born Between October 22 to November 20 Category:1996 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Witches, Warlocks and Wizards Category:Reeves Strong members Category:Tomboys